1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for producing a fluorine-containing amorphous semiconductor, particularly a fluorine-containing amorphous silicon, silicon carbide, silicon germanium or other amorphous semiconductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, fluorine-containing amorphous semiconductors have been noticed to solar cell and other various uses.
Heretofore, fluorine-containing amorphous semiconductors have been produced by decomposing either of mixed gases of silicon tetrafluoride SiF.sub.4 gas with hydrogen gas or silicon tetrafluoride gas with silane (SiH.sub.4) gas, with glow discharge as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,898. However, the production method of this prior art has a defect that the incorporation of fluorine into the amorphous semiconductor cannot be satisfactorily controlled, so that even though fluorine which is high in the bonding energy to silicon and should be inherently stable, is contained, the thermal stability is not improved as compared with that of the prior amorphous semiconductors which do not contain fluorine and further the electrooptical properties, such as the photoconductivity and photosensitivity are equal to or rather inferior to those of the prior amorphous semiconductors not containing fluorine.